Glyphs
The Glyphs, have been shown on the show, on posters, and on the Internet. Each glyph shows a natural element, generally with some unnatural change that is easy to miss at the first look. The symbols are also used, along with the dots, to make a code. The Glyphs appear before every commerical break (or act on the DVD's). The code usually makes a reference to some aspect of the overarching storyline or holds a clue to the next episode. Glyphs Apple Butterfly Flower Frog Hand Horn Leaf Seahorse In the center of the of the seahorse, there is the graph of the Golden Ratio, in which is the Fibonacci Spiral. The Greek letter Phi is use to symbolize the Golden Ratio, and is the same greek letter seen in the Frog Glyph. The brain region widely believed to be responsible for memory consolidation, behavioral inhibition, and spatial mapping is called the hippocampus, which is latin for seahorse. Walter Bishop has three regions of his hippocampus surgically removed (Grey Matters) and loses selective memories. Walter's memory difficulties, impulsivity, and other odd behaviors are likely due to these hippocampal lesions. Smoke Yellow Dots Cypher Cyphered words by episode Season 1 * - OBSERVER * - CHILD * - AEGER * - ROGUE * - SURGE * - CELLS * - CODES * - TAKEN * - VOICE * - TRADE * - SAVED * - BISHOP * - AVIAN * - OLIVIA * - WALTER * - PETER * - BELLY * - EIGHT * - VISION * - GRAVE Season 2 * - TOWER * - MIRROR * - BURIAL * - MEMORY * - BETRAY * - DEJAVU * - ARRIVE * - BLIGHT * - HIDDEN * - PORTAL * - MUTATE * - WINDOW * - FATHER * - REVEAL * - PETERS * - ENERGY * - SECRET * - BRIDGE * - HEART * - RETURN * - WEAPON * - WEISS * - [[Sam Weiss|'SAM WEISS']] Season 3 * - AMBER * - ALERT * - BREACH * - SHIFT * - EVENT * - DECAY * - ESCAPE * - CROSS * - ADAPT * - UNITES * - ALTER * - HATCH * - ROMAD * - HEARTS * - SWITCH * - EARTH * - ERODE * - FATED * - FEARS * - AGENT * - MULTI * - NOMORE Season 4 * - APPEAR * - LIMBUS * - REBORN * - RESET * - STILL * - LIVING * - DAVID * - JONES * - DEATH * - MARCH * - EMPATH * - OLIVE * - HENRY * - UNITE * - QUILL * - FUTURE * - DREAM * - SIMON * - QUAKE * - ALIVE * - POWERS * -'PURGE' Season 5 * - DOUBT * - FAITH * - ANGER * - WOUND * - FIGHT * - SPLIT * - TRUST * - PLEAD * - GUILT * - SENSE * - GRACE * -'LOVED' * -'CLOSE' Trivia *The glyphs were deciphered by fans of the show without aid from the production team. As such, it took many episodes to develop the alphabet as new glyphs were being constantly introduced during the first season as different letters were used. The letters X and Z were never featured on the show, meaning the cipher was never truly completed until the release of September's Notebook, which featured an official Decoder Key. Category:Easter Eggs